A new life
by LDog286
Summary: Set around the ending of the events of "The Last of Us" A survivor runs into a middle aged man and a teenage girl and decides to help them out in getting to their destination. Rated T - Swearing and violence in the story.
1. Tragedy

**This is my first ever Fanfic on The Last of Us and on this website in general so forgive me if I make some mistakes with portraying the game's characters or simply in my grammar or way of typing, hope you enjoy the story!**

**I've decided to add a few of my own characters in this story along with the others (Joel, Ellie, Tommy, etc, etc) so before the story starts I'll include a little backstory on the characters, reading them is optional because you'll probably find out about them enough by reading the story itself.**

**Lamonte: Nicknamed 'Spill', A 39 year old Afro-American male, he sports long cornrows and gang related tattoos covering his facial area almost entirely, he often wears baggy and tattered clothing, Lamonte was raised in South Central Los Angeles in a mainly Hispanic neighborhood, growing up Lamonte became affiliated with a street gang known as the 28th Street Gang, the gang was predominantly Hispanic but accepted Blacks into their ranks on rare occasions, Lamonte was with his partner Claudia at the time the outbreak happened and fled LA with her on the night that it started, throughout the years Lamonte had a child with Claudia and they became extremely close, the duo was completely focused on surviving in the harsh conditions they were now living in and would do anything for food and shelter  
Lamonte's favored weapon is a USP.45 or Knife  
**

**Claudia: Nicknamed 'Cee' A 38 year old Hispanic female, she sports long, unkept black hair and is commonly seen sporting a blue bandana over her facial area aswell as chola style attire, like Lamonte she grew up in South Central and was affiliated with street gangs in her youth, whilst growing up she fell in love with Lamonte and began dating him, around the time the outbreak happened both of them were entering adulthood, the duo left the city because they figured it would be better to attempt to survive in the countryside where there was little to no people to bother them  
Claudia's favored weapon is a Machete, she is very skilled with the weapon and commonly carries it in a sheath attached to her belt.**

**Gabriella:A 15 year old Hispanic/Black mixed girl, she is commonly seen wearing old, worn out clothes, most likely her parents' old clothes, she was raised in a rough environment and is quite smart for her young age and is skilled at ambushing her rivals in order to slit their throat using her switchblade, she will fiercely protect her Family members at any costs and rarely shows fear or emotions towards people she kills, she is however not strong enough to use a gun and instead carries a blade around at all times.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Last of Us, only the characters I decide to create and insert into the story.**

* * *

**Lamonte's POV**

I slowly climbed out of my car and stared towards the nearby house, it was rather run down and looked like it had been abandoned for a few months now, my girlfriend, Claudia and I approached the door slowly and quietly in case there was any nearby infected in or around the house, Claudia put her hand on the door's handle and twisted it, the door was unlocked so Claudia opened it slowly, being extremely careful as she crept inside, I quietly made my way inside with her, lifting up the back of my over sized and tattered white shirt in order to grip my USP.45, I cocked the weapon back and held it readily, Claudia unsheathed her machete and held it ready to strike at anything that should come out of hiding.

'I don't think anythin' is here, Spill' Claudia said lowly

'Keep searching, Cee' I muttered in return, I shook my head as I entered the kitchen, still tightly gripping my USP as I searched all of the cabinets in the room, all I found was a few most likely expired food cans, I shrugged and put them inside my backpack, they could be useful in the future, one way or another.

I crept out of the bathroom and began looking for Claudia, she was busy loading what appeared to be clothes into her backpack from a dresser in a bedroom.

"Really?" I said as I shook my head

"Hey, foo', it could be useful." Claudia replied in defense.

"Hey, whatever, lets check this room" I whispered as I nodded towards an old door, the door appeared to be breaking down, most of the paint was stripped from the door, I shrugged and attempted to open it, the door wouldn't budge.

Claudia pushed me out of the way "Let me..." she said slowly, she gave the door a quick kick and sent it tumbling down the stairs, the room downstairs appeared to be very dark, I withdrew my flashlight and turned it on, slowly walking down the stairs with Claudia beside me, we shined the flashlight around the room and noticed a dead body laying against the wall with fungus growing out of the body and onto the nearby wall and floor.

"God damn, that's disgusting" Claudia said loudly by accident

A few seconds after hearing Claudia speak we heard a clicking sound coming from another room in the basement, it was a Clicker

I slowly ducked down with Claudia and we watched the clicker with our flashlights as it searched the room for us, thank god these things are blind, huh?

Claudia slowly crept towards the Clicker and attempted to execute it from behind with her Machete, her swing was a complete fail and she ended up on her back with the clicker trying to bite her, I shot the creature in the head without even thinking, a choice that I'd soon regret.

As we prepared to leave the house an infected runner appeared out of nowhere and ran it us, Claudia swung at the runner with her Machete once again and decapitated it with no trouble at all.

"Jeeze, be careful with that thing" I said with an abrupt chuckle.

We made our way out of the house and were surprised by three other runners, one of them dove into me and knocked the gun out of my hand, I managed to knock it off me with a few punches to the face, it dropped to the ground beside me, I quickly crawled to my feet and grabbed my weapon, shooting the runner in the face before it could attempt to move, I turned around and noticed another runner heading towards me, I slammed my pistol into it's face and busted it open, the runner fell to the ground.

To the left I noticed Claudia being pinned against the wall by a Runner, it was attempting to bite her and Claudia was trying to push it away, the Runner took a bite out of her hand but couldn't do anything more before I shot it through the head.

Claudia breathed heavily and stared at me, she slowly lowered to the ground and showed me the heavily bleeding wound on her hand, I sighed deeply while kneeling down and stared Claudia in the eyes.

"We can fix this, Cee, it don't look to bad, we can-.." I began but was interrupted

"I-..I'm gonna turn, Spill! you know it!" Claudia exclaimed to me, her voice was starting to crack up as she spoke "Spill-..I want you to-..take my life.." she said.

I widened my eyes "I-I-..I can't, Cee! Why would I kill you?" I said in disbelief

"Because if you don't I'm gonna turn into one of those...things, and come after you! do it, perro!" she exclaimed, this time louder.

I sighed, slowly taking ahold of Claudia's injured hand, gripping it tightly, she gripped mine in return as I raised my USP.45 up to her head, I held my breathe and closed my eyes, I squeezed the trigger, a loud bang echoed up the street, as I opened my eyes I made a horrified expression as I stared at Claudia's body, I slowly stood up to my feet and sighed "I love you.." I said quietly before I turned on my heels and walked towards my car.

I climbed into the black SUV and started the engine up, I drove to the East side of town and after a few hours arrived at my current safehouse, I regularly changed safehouses in order to avoid being tracked by Hunters or similar threats.

I made my way inside and the first thing I noticed was my daughter Gabriella seated on the couch in the living room, she looked up at me and sighed.

"Where's mom, Dad?" she said softly.

I shook my head in disbelief and simply didn't answer her question, I dropped the backpack on the table and took the food cans from the bag, placing them in-front of Gabriella.

"There, food, eat it." I said bluntly as I stood up and walked into one of the old rundown bedrooms in the house, all of the windows in the house had been boarded up in order to only let a small amount of light inside.

I took a seat on one of the old and ripped up mattresses on the ground and eventually laid down, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**A few hours** **later**

I woke up quickly due to a nightmare, I looked to the left and noticed Gabriella asleep rather close to me on the mattress, I sighed as I wrapped the blanket around her, slowly running my calloused fingers through her soft, black hair.

All of a sudden I heard a creak coming from the backdoor, somebody was coming in, I gently shook Gabriella, causing her to wake up "Wha-" she started to say, I quickly shushed her and began to whisper.

"There's somebody in the house, girl, go ambush 'em or some shit, I'ma be right behind you" I whispered.

Gabriella quickly nodded and grabbed her switchblade, she slowly crept off into the darkness of the house, I quickly grabbed my USP.45 and hid behind a wall leading into the hallway, I saw a light slowly making it's way up the hallway towards my location, somebody was shining their flashlight, obviously somebody looking for supplies, I wasn't having that, though, these fuckers were gonna die tonight.

I heard signs of a struggle in the hallway and a young girl said "Get the hell of me!", Gabriella had obviously grabbed her and put the blade to her throat, I quickly came out from hiding and put my gun to the back of an older male's head "Drop it" I said, the middle aged man slowly put his gun to the ground and raised his hands afterwards.

I took a good look at both of the individuals, the man had a scruffy black beard on his face and looked to be around my age or older, the girl appeared to be around her mid teens, she had brown hair which was tied into a ponytail aswell as some dirty, old looking clothes.

"Alright, who the fuck are you two and what do you want?" I said as I stared at the older male.

The older man turned his head slightly towards my direction and said calmly "I suggest you put that gun away, 'homeboy'."

"Fuck you dog, you don't make no orders to me." I replied.

"Look, we were just looking for supplies" he said, trying to reason with me.

"Fuck that, dog, you better speak up or my girl here is gonna slit the kid's throat." I said as I motioned towards Gabriella, who had the tip of her knife pressed against the younger girl's throat.

"What will it be, eh?" I said, smirking at the older man.

Before anything else could be said I heard some sort of moan up the hallway and seconds later I noticed a runner rushing towards us, I quickly took the weapon away from the man's head and started to fire at it, the flash from the gun revealed more runners flooding in the back door.

"Shit!, were you two followed?!"

Joel picked up his gun and began to fire at them aswell while Gabriella and the little girl ran behind us. "I don't know!" he exclaimed loudly while shooting.

"Man, there's too many of these things! we can't take them all, I say we make a run for it, front door." I said while firing.

The man quickly nodded in agreement while reloading his gun, Gabriella quickly ran to the front door and opened it, taking a look outside.

"Yo, it's clear!" she yelled quickly.

The man, the little girl and I quickly rushed to the front door and ran out, a runner tried to intercept me on the way to the gate but I quickly shoved it to the ground, we rushed over to my parked SUV and all piled inside, I started the car and sped off around the corner.

After being clear of the undead I slowly pulled over to the side of the road and stared at the male in the front seat.

"You're one hell of a shot, homie..name's Spill" I said as I extended my hand out for a handshake.

The man stared at me coldly for a moment and said "Name's Joel, and you too." I shrugged lightly and turned my head towards the little girl in the back seat. "She your kid?" I asked curiously.

"That's Ellie, and no, she isn't, I promised a friend I'd look after her."

Gabriella and 'Ellie' seemed to be getting along despite Gabriella having a knife to Ellie's neck moments before, Gabriella just seemed happy to meet somebody around her age for once.

"So why were y'all in my safehouse?" I asked as I stared at Joel.

"We were scavenging for supplies like I said, something to get us through on our little 'journey'."

"Word? where ya heading?" I asked once again.

"Salt Lake City, hoping to find the fireflies, you heading anywhere?" Joel asked.

"Well shit, me and the kid are slowly tryna get to this place they call Jackson County, heard they had a bit of a settlement over there, you know anything about that?" I asked.

Joel nodded but didn't say anything for a moment, I silently started to drive.

"Yeah, I know the place, I could show you the place if you do us a little favor." Joel said.

I cocked an eyebrow but agreed to his terms. "What's that?"

"Salt Lake City ain't far from here, think you could take us there?" I shrugged lightly.

"Sounds like we got a deal, dog." I said while we drove onto a highway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter for this story, I'm currently writing a chapter or two more and I'll update this in a day or two, until then feel free to review with Thoughts/Criticism, thanks for reading! **


	2. Coming home

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Last of Us.**

* * *

**Ellie's POV  
**

We've been driving for hours, god I'm tired as fuck, last night we ran into some dude and his weird daughter, she seems alright, the girl introduced herself as Gabriella.

we've been getting along fine but I'm still distrustful of these two after what happened last winter, and considering the fact that this girl had a knife to my neck.

I don't know why I even got in the car with them.

'Spill' and Joel don't seem to be getting along too well, I've been listening to these two argue about where to go for the last two hours, they seem to have stopped though, Salt Lake City is apparently really close, finally.

As we approached a gas station I heard Joel say in the front seat "A gas station, we should stop for supplies."

Spill bopped his head and pulled up to the side of the road.

"A'ight, who goin' in?" Spill asked.

I looked around the car at the individuals before Gabriella spoke up

"We should all go in, we'll find shit quicker" she said as she started to open the door.

We all agreed and got out of the car, entering the store quietly, it was obviously abandoned and run down, the door was kicked in from the previous visitors and the store was dark despite the sun being out, we all started to quickly search through the store for something worth taking.

While searching through the store all we found was some canned food, we left the store and quickly got back into the car, we continued driving up the road, Joel was staring at the map and giving Spill directions while I _tried_ to talk to Gabriella in the back seat, she barely speaks though, jeeze.

* * *

I woke up in the back of the car, I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting, we finally arrived at Salt Lake City.

Spill spoke up from the back seat "So you said uh, the St. Mary's Hospital right, dog?"

"Yeah." Joel said as he nodded

"A'ight, it shouldn't be too far from here, you good to walk, G?" Spill asked.

"Yeah, it's all good, come on Ellie" I heard Joel say as he got out of the car, I sighed softly and got out "Can't we get a ride" I complained

"He's already done enough, we'll see you later Spill" Joel said as he waved to Spill briefly while we walked away.

* * *

**Lamonte's POV**

I grunted as I watched the duo walk off along the highway, they seemed to be talking as they walked off, Gabriella climbed into the front seat and watched them aswell.

"You think we should follow them?" she asked while staring at me with a curious expression.

"Give them a bit of time, we gonna see." I said lowly.

Eventually Joel and Ellie disappeared, I had no idea where they had gone, I decided to drive around the area in search of them, like half an hour later I found them, Joel was trying to give an unconscious Ellie CPR and, oh shit, fireflies were aiming guns at him.

I watched the firefly hit Joel in the head with the assault rifle, they took them to the St. Mary's Hospital, I tailed them there, they didn't notice me and Gabriella luckily.

Now I just needed a way in, I felt like they were gonna die, I sent Gabriella out alone to search the area around the Hospital, she was small and fast. she'd be able to hide more than I could.

I parked around the block and kept a close eye on the place, Gabriella had a walkie talkie so she could easily get in contact with me.

After about an hour of silence Gabriella spoke to me via the radio. "Dad, the garage is open, you could go in there, I hear somebody talking down there too, a girl, go, quick!"

I quickly got out of the car and ran down into the underground parking lot, there was strangely no security there, the first thing I noticed was Joel, then I noticed a girl wearing a blue hospital gown in his arms, it was Ellie.

Then I noticed some chick aiming a gun at him, she was speaking to him in an attempt to make him hand Ellie over, she raised her arms and stopped aiming the gun

"Look, you can still do the right thing here" she said quietly as I crept up with Gabriella now by my side "She won't feel anything" I shook my head, eying the scene from behind intently.

Suddenly a shot rang out, Joel had shot the female in the chest, she stumbled to the ground and grunted in pain, I quickly came out of hiding and raised my hands "Yo, yo, I'm friendly, dog! don't cap me!" as I spoke I noticed the Elevator had closed again and was going up I pointed it out to Joel

"Oh shit" he quickly ran to a nearby SUV while carrying Ellie and loaded her into the back seat, Gabriella climbed into the back seat with her.

"Aight Joel, lets bail!" I exclaimed.

"Not yet" Joel said as he slowly started to approach the female who was now on the ground bleeding.

"Wait!" she managed to say "Let me go! please.." she said desperately.

I stared towards the elevator in the time being and ignored Joel and the female, it had risen to one of the top floors and was now almost at the underground garage, I focused on Joel, he was staring at the woman coldly.

"You'd just come after her" he said coldly before shooting her straight in the face, oh shit, that was crazy, I was so caught up with laughing at that I didn't notice the elevator doors opening.

I quickly took the shotgun that was strapped to my back and opened fire on the three firefly members who were exiting the elevator, Joel saw this and quickly ran to take cover behind a vehicle, we continued the shootout for a few minutes.

I got hit in the arm by one of the bullets and dropped my shotgun, I got back up and took my USP.45 out of my waistline and began firing with my uninjured arm,

I took down one of the fireflies and Joel killed the other two, afterwards we piled into the SUV and stamped the fuck out, that shit was WAY too close.

I sighed, applying pressure to the wound on my shoulder. "Dog, what the fuck was that all about?!" I asked in a demanding manner.

"Alright, well, Ellie got bitten weeks ago-.."

"Bullshit, Joel, they turn within days!" I said in disbelief.

"Gab, roll up her sleeve" Joel said as he sighed.

Gabriella did so and I noticed the bite mark on Ellie's forearm, it had some spores around it, I let my jaw drop in shock as I stared at Joel. "Go on."

"So, it turns out she's innume to the infection, the fireflies wanted to kill her to take the mutated cordyceps from her brain, to reverse engineer it or some bullshit-.." I interrupted him before he could finish

"Alright, alright, whatever man, we going to that settlement we was talking about?" I asked, uncomfortable with the current subject.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon, shouldn't be too long." Joel replied.

"A'ight man, wake me up when we're there or I'm needed, I'ma catch some rest." I said in a tired manner, I released a yawn and slouched back, eventually blacking out.


	3. Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Last of Us**

* * *

**Lamonte's POV**

I woke up in panic as usual, I'm surprised I even got some sleep today, when I regained my senses I realized it was deep in the night.

It was probably around 3 AM but who keeps track of time anymore right?

I looked to my side and noticed Joel was still driving, he looked like he was ready to pass out.

I shook my head and took a brief glance into the back seat, I noticed Gabriella asleep with Ellie's head on her lap.

I released a soft chuckle at the sight. "Kids" I said with a soft smile.

Joel took a brief glance at me and twisted his lips into a soft smirk, releasing a light chuckle.

I sat back and sighed after we stopped laughing, I couldn't help but think about Claudia, what if she was immune like Ellie was?

I shook my head and immediately thought about something else, I glanced over at Joel.

"Yo man, you look tired as fuck, you want me to drive?" I asked.

Joel briefly glanced at me "Yeah, I should probably catch some shut eye anyway."

I bopped my head slightly and switched seats with Joel, I hit the gas and started to drive up the empty road.

* * *

Oh man, I don't know how long we've been driving for now, Joel, Ellie and Gabby are all asleep, and I'm starting to drift off too

I drifted off for a brief second but was awoken by a thump, I had hit something.

Joel flinched and woke up, looking over towards me.

"What the fuck was that, Spill?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Man, shit, I got no idea, think we hit a dear." I said, knowing we probably hadn't hit something as normal as that.

I wrapped my fingers around the grip of my USP.45 and picked it up off the dashboard, stepping out of the vehicle.

Upon getting out I sniffed the air as I walked towards the front of the car, I hit a clicker.

Was it alive? I reached down and softly nudged the apparently unconscious creature

The clicker quickly reached towards me, I stumbled back and landed on me ass, I quickly aimed my USP.45 at the clicker and squeezed the trigger twice, putting two holes in it's head

I knew what this meant so I quickly stood up and rushed to the driver's door of my car, stepping inside, I hit the gas and drove as fast as I could up the street.

I looked into the rear-view, the shooting had woke Ellie and Gabriella up, I sighed softly and shook my head.

"Yo, how long till we're there, Joel?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too long, we should be there by the time the sun rises." Joel answered.

"A'ight, good enough for me." I said in return with a slight shrug of my shoulders "Gab, Ellie, you good?" I asked as I glanced into the rearview again

Gabriella softly nodded her head but stayed quiet.

"Ugh, yeah, we're good.. what happened?" Ellie asked while rubbing her head tiredly.

"I hit a clicker, eh, got out to check if it was dead." I said while holding back a smirk.

Ellie shook her head and sniggered "You're stupid." she remarked.

"Fuck you." I replied, she raised her hand and flipped me off through the rear-view mirror as a result.

I shook my head and chuckled, '_Kids these days'_ I thought while I cracked a smirk.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up sometime early in the morning, the sun was shining for once and my eyes were hurting because of it, I rubbed them a bit and looked out at the woods, they actually looked kinda pretty.

I looked into the front seat towards my dad and said "We almost there, dad?"

"Yeah, honey, we'll be there real soon" he replied quietly, keeping his eyes on the road.

I looked around at the other people in the car, Joel and Ellie were both sleeping.

"Dad.." I began but stopped for a moment "Is Mom dead?" I finished, almost crying at the thought.

Dad sighed deeply, he obviously didn't like talking about the subject.

"She got infected, honey, she-.." dad stopped and sucked his teeth before continuing his words "She took her own life."

I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes, I could feel some tears forming in them but I held them back.

"Listen, Gabby..no matter what happens-.. me an your mother fought for years to keep you safe.." he began to say

He could barely continue his words, but I just stayed silent and listened.

"But, everything happens for a reason, honey, everything." he stopped talking for a moment.

"But why, dad? why'd it have to happen?" I asked desperately.

"I'd love to know" he said, sighing afterwards.

I stayed quiet even though I wasn't satisfied with my answer, I knew it was a touchy subject so I shut up.

* * *

A few hours later the car started to break down, Dad woke Joel up by nudging his shoulder.

"Hey man, I think the car's breaking" he said as he stopped

Joel released a deep sigh and started to get out of the car and pop the hood, I nudged Ellie, she quickly looked up at me.

"Come on sleepy ass, get up" I said with a soft smirk, Ellie started to sit up.

She climbed into the front seat and sat where my dad had previously sat, I watched her for a moment while she ran a finger along the bite mark on her arm quietly.

Joel slammed the hood shut and walked around the car, looking towards Ellie and I as he said "Looks like we're walking"

"Fuck it then" dad said and immediately approached the barbwire fence, he held it up for me and I went through

Dad and I held the fence up for Joel and Ellie before we started to jog through the woods

"Feelin' my age now" Joel said, dad chuckled quietly as he jogged alongside him

"I don't think I ever told you but uh" Joel started "Sarah and I used to take hikes like this, I think ah, I think the two of you would've been good friends"  
"I think you really woulda liked her." Joel finished.

"I bet I would" Ellie said while she jogged with the others.

I barely know about this Ellie girl, but Ellie told me not to even ask about her, so I kept quiet during the conversation.

We eventually climbed up a ledge or two and Dad and I noticed a river, dad ran up to it quickly and took up some water in his palm

"This shit a miracle?! CLEAN WATER!" he quickly splashed the water onto his own face and afterwards scooped up some more and drank it up, I did the same while Ellie and Joel continued higher onto the cliff.

The two were talking for a few minutes on the cliff before Joel looked down at us

"You two coming or what?" he said bluntly.

"Yeah, we'll be right up!" I said as I rushed over, the log seemed to have dropped, but dad gave me a boost up and Joel helped dad up afterwards, we all continued walking.

Joel and dad went ahead and had their own conversation, keeping quiet while we did so, I glanced at Ellie as we walked.

"You good, mija?" I asked as I eyed Ellie in curiosity

Ellie glanced at me a moment later.

"Wha-..oh, yeah, I'm good."

I shook my head "Alright, I got you." I said casually as we walked "At least shit will be somewhat normal now"

Ellie scoffed "Psst, what's normal?" she remarked.

"True" I said with a slight smirk "This shit is all we know now, survival, it's all we are, but I mean, it might hopefully go back to how dad or Joel describes it"

"I doubt it, I know Joel lied to me about the fireflies" she said with a soft sigh

"It shows he cares, he like, sees you like his daughter or something like that" I said, trying to comfort Ellie

"I guess so" she said with a shrug, we finally reached the settlement, after a conversation with some guy who was apparently his Brother Joel and the rest of us were allowed in and given a place to stay.

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

I can't believe Joel lied to me and told me nothing happened with the Fireflies, I know something bad happened there, I just cared about Joel so much that I decided not to ask about it, but anyway, life goes on

We moved in with that Spill dude and his daughter Gabriella, me and Gabby have to share a room and Joel and Spill both have separate rooms, this shit sucks, roommates.

* * *

**Lamonte's POV**  
So we just arrived at this Tommy dude's settlement, me and Joel had a bit of an agreement to live together, shit seemed like it was finally going forward for me and Gabriella, we went through the hard times and now shit's going back to normal, or, atleast a little bit normal, right? I can't shake that lil' feeling in my gut though..

Some shit's gonna go down soon, and it's gonna be something crazy, maybe I'm just paranoid, but it happens.

I'm just gonna bide my time, see what goes down..

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Ellie and Gabriella arrived home from school late in the afternoon, Ellie unlocked the door and entered.

"Dad, Spill? we're home!" Ellie called out

A voice came from the kitchen "Ellie, Gab? you back? y'all fools better be hungry, I got a big ass feed cookin'." Lamonte said from the kitchen.

Ellie entered the kitchen and noticed Lamonte cooking, multiple pots were on the oven aswell as a frying pan, she sniffed the air and smiled slightly at the smell.

"Mmh, what's cooking, Spill?"

"Shi', we got some vegetables, some fuckin' nice ass bacon, you gonna like it, trust me" Lamonte said, flipping one of the slices of bacon onto the opposite side.

"The hell is bacon?" Ellie asked, raising a brow in confusion, she glanced at Gabriella "You know what he's on about?"

"Nope." Gabriella answered simply.

"Oh you poor, poor souls, you'll see, you'll see." Lamonte said with a soft smirk.

As Lamonte said that, Joel stepped into the kitchen.

"God damn, I can smell that from upstairs, what you cooking, Spill?" he asked.

"Some bacon, vegetables, good meal, dog." Lamonte said.

"Damn, bacon? been a long time." Joel said with a slight grin, rubbing his stomach.

"Man, these two don't even know what it is" Lamonte said as he pointed at Ellie and Gabriella before bursting into a hysterical laughter.

Joel simply shook his head and released a quiet chuckle.

Twenty minutes later the meal was served, the group all sat down at the table and began eating it, Joel and Lamonte began to eat the food rather fast.

Lamonte picked up the last piece of bacon and began singing inbetween bites

"skinamarinky dinky dink" he sung before taking a bite "skinamarinky dinky doo"

"I. Love. You."

Joel struggled to hold his laughter and Gabriella and Ellie simply stared at him with confused expressions.

Lamonte shook his head "Pff, I'm done" he said as he slid is plate over towards Ellie

"Have the rest of the vegetables" he said with a smirk as he got up.

"Oh come on! make Gab eat them" Ellie said with a groan

"Nope, you get to eat them, get some flesh on them bones" Lamonte quickly replied as he backed out of the room.

"Pussy" Ellie said quickly.  
"Fuck you" Lamonte replied."Pussy"  
"Whatever"

Lamonte shook his head and walked towards his room, as he started to enter he heard a loud knock on the door, Lamonte went to answer it

Tommy was at the door "Yo, get Joel, quick! it's urgent" Tommy said in a rush

Lamonte ran and got Joel and they both walked outside

"Look, bro, one of our lookouts just spotted some Fireflies not far away, they're headed here right now!" Tommy said quietly as he spoke to Joel and Lamonte

"What the fuck? how'd they find us?" Lamonte asked in confusion

"Who knows, what I do know is we might need to defend ourselves, you two should come"

"Oh for sure, lets go handle our buisness" Lamonte said as he pulled his USP.45 out of it's holster, cocking it back.

* * *

**Well this chapter was a pain in the ass to write.**

**Thanks for reading, I'll be updating again soon and it should /hopefully/ get interesting, still debating on what to do, sorry to leave you guys hanging off a cliff, keep those reviews coming, I want to hear your opinions before I continue with this story.**


End file.
